wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lyra the NightWing
Lyra the NightWing Lyra is owned by Lyra the NightWing, please ask before using her/them. They are my sona. Personality Lyra loves their friends, first and foremost. They're very loyal when somebody earns their trust, but until somebody does, Lyra won't really trust them Lyra is also very socially awkward and can't talk to people until they talk to her. When she reveals herself, she's very bubbly, happy, and accepting. As long as people aren't harming anyone, Lyra doesn't care what they do. They don't like being told what to do, and they're also very prone to procrastination. Sometimes, she'll lash out at people that really annoy her. She will fight for what she believes in until the very end. Lyra is also very geeky and loves reading and learning stuff. They daydream a ton, and loves creating a perfect world for themselves inside her head. Sometimes she'll be indifferent towards things or people, not because they don't like them, but because they are really tired or just kind of deassociating from reality. Not caring. Lyra really likes volunteering and helping out. She'd like to be well-known and she is also rather creative. However, she sometimes beats themself down because of a mistake. In terms of school, she's a perfectionist. Lyra can't seem to hold grudges for very long, but when she doesn't like somebody she just ignores them. They have immense amounts of pride and when somebody offends them, they take it personally and blows up. They don't like apologizing to somebody who's wronged her. The weird thing about Lyra is that she'll manipulate the conditions around her to get what they want sometimes. She's not a great diplomat, but they can hide their true feelings very well. However, they often speak without thinking in an argument. Abilities Canonically, Lyra can see the future. Irl, she is very smart but not that wise, and thinks very quickly. They can fight averagely and has bad eyesight. Looks Lyra has dark, dark grey scales, light grey horns, and chocolate brown eyes. She's of medium build, slim and quick, and has the telltale silver scales next to their eyes. Her wings have silver scales on the underside of them, and more often than not they'll have dark circles under their eyes. Relationships Day: ayyy really good friends!! Mashiron: henlooooo Outty: :D Prod: hello old frend! Windy: best friends! Lyra and Windy are very friendly and love talking in private messages about random things, like procrastination, cats and writing! Trivia -Lyra likes all types of fruit except bananas, guavas, and limes. -She doesn't like modeling but is glad it earns money -Likes money because she believes it will help her lead a nice life -Hates dragons who are biased, who are mean, etc. -Not much confidence but still a risk-taker -Cats!!!!!!!! Quotes -"Whoooo-hooooooo!" (On a roller coaster) -"We're best friends, of course! I'll support you!" -"Please don't die of hypothermia! -"This is absolute trash. I love it. " -(somebody) "The ruler isn't straight." (me, thinking) I'm not straight either. HUFFLEPUFF PRIDE!! Category:NightWings Category:Content (Lyra the NightWing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Scientist)